We Can't Live Without the Other
by Flybaby014563
Summary: Nicole and Kurama are going to get married. But the road isn't so smooth(covers most of the Chapter Black Saga).
1. We Can't Live Without The Other

We Can't Live Without the Other  
  
Prologue  
  
It had been so long since it had all happened. And now we have moved on to what we are now. Kurama and I. We're happy now. All because he helped me leave something behind. I can't live without him,and he can't leave without me. At least I hope not. But the important thing is,is that we can't leave without the other. And that's the way it should be. But not just for now(and I hope that is true).But for a long time.  
  
It's not always easy leaving something behind. Trust me. I know that. I had to try to leave my past behind because it was just too sad. My parents had died,and I had left the one person who had taken me in when I was only twelve. Only to see him again and have him die right in front of me. And then there was Kurama. The person who actually(and still does)cares for me. The scary thing though was that I almost had to bury him. He almost died right in front of me. But that never happened. And I'm really glad.  
  
Being in love is not always easy. You always think that something is going to happen. I almost thought that Kurama was going to leave me. He left me for a whole day without even telling me where he was. I got scared to the point where I just almost gave up and went to my aunt's to live in Germany. I knew I wouldn't be happy if Kurama was angry with me. But he wasn't. And we still love each other to this day. And it's been that way since.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
I've been leaving like this for a couple of months now. My first mission was to help Yusuke,Botan,and Kuwabara rescue Yukina a while back ago. Yusuke wouldn't let me with fight with them that much though. Yusuke was too worried that something was going to happen to me. So I went back and was glad to find that Kurama had been watching me.  
  
A while after that was the Dark Tournament. I almost thought I was going to fight,but I ended up not fighting. I was having a really hard time too. Especially with seeing my ex-lover Sakyou there. I never thought that I would see him after I ran away from him about three years ago. I almost got the will to fight him. But that never happened.  
  
But then there was that time I had to forget about Sakyou and focus more on Kurama. That was when Kurama was fighting Karasu. Kurama was seriously injured,and had almost died. And I was there. To this day I still regret having to watch my lover almost being killed. But that wasn't the only thing that happened during(well,pretty much after)the Dark Tournament.  
  
Kurama had helped me from hurting myself once again(well,more like killing myself if you ask me.). It all happened about six months ago when I had tried to save my ex-lover Sakyou. He slipped away without evening saying goodbye to me. He didn't even want me to save him. But he had saved me life once,and I wanted to return the favor. Not only had he saved me life,but he had taken me in when I had no one else. But those days were gone now. I had to look to the future.  
  
The only thing about Sakyou was that he also had someone else who cared about him: Shizuru. I felt so bad that he had left her. And to think that she was actually there when he blew up the stadium. He was nice enough to give her something though, but not nice enough to let me save him. I even told her what had happened. She's not the only one who knows about that though. So does my lover,Kurama.  
  
We had been going out for quite some time now. I was happy with Kurama. He saved me from destroying myself. The only thing was that he was a spirit detective. He fought for a reason. He had almost died once...and I was there. I was almost ready to die for him too. I was ready to risk everything to save the one that I loved the most. But that didn't happen. I'm lucky that he's still alive. I had to bury my parents,and I didn't want to bury another person that I loved and cared about deeply. Especially not Kurama.  
  
But that was also in the past. There had been no tournaments lately. Life had been peaceful. I tried to go back to school and retain the last few months of my third year of high school. I didn't even know if I wanted to go back after what had happened to Kurama. But he also went back to. That was one reason why I was able to carry on. He helped me.  
  
That wasn't the only reason why I was able to carry on though. Kurama and I were becoming closer. I tried to forget the past...even though it was still hard. Sometimes I still had thoughts about Sakyou and what could've been. But not that much though. Kurama was here with me. And that was the only thing that mattered now. I wanted to be with him for as long as I could be.  
  
The only problem was that almost every year I had to go to Germany to visit my aunt. I hated being away from my love. I never wanted to be parted from him because I loved him too much. We sent countless letters back to each other. I cried every time I read a note from him because I missed him so much.  
  
I remember the one time a couple months ago when I had went to Germany to visit my aunt for the first time since my parents had died. I didn't even want to go because I would fear that she would want me to stay there,and I wouldn't be able to go back to my love. But I was lucky. Four months later I was back in the arms of my lover...and then something happened that changed our lives forever.  
  
Spirit World had almost been over-taken by another world. An evil world though. A world that was even more evil that the demon world. It was called the Nether World. I was almost parted from my lover forever because my power generates from Spirit World. Something bad happens there: Something bad happens to me. Botan had almost died too.  
  
But now that was in the past. Everything was in the past now. Kurama was back and I was getting better. This is what I was planning on. But I know that everything was not going to be silent. Something was bound to happen. I couldn't feel at the moment. But when your lover is a spirit detective and nothing has happened in a while,then you know something is up.  
  
I mean,somebody already wanted to resurrect Sakyou's plan of having a tunnel between the demon and the living world. Luckily,that didn't happen. And now everything was back to normal. I was going to try to spend a normal life with Kurama. But that wasn't the only thing...  
  
************************************************************************ 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
That week had been nice. Spring was finally coming. The snow was starting to go away...finally. But I was just glad that Kurama was back. I was glad to see him by my bed as I woke up that morning.  
  
"Kurama?"I asked as I woke up.  
  
"The one and only,"he said as he bent down and we embraced.  
  
"How long have you been there? Long enough?"  
  
He smiled and kissed me again. "I'm so glad to see you again."  
  
"You were only gone for a week."  
  
"I know. But I love you."  
  
"I love you too. I'll be down in a minute all right?"  
  
He nodded and kissed me again. "I love you,"and he left the room.  
  
He had been gone for a week fighting off demons. I had just gotten out of the hospital when he had told me. The only thing I wanted him to promise me was to come back alive. I was glad that he did. I wouldn't know what to do if he had left me. I wouldn't be able to live without him.  
  
I was glad to see him smiling face as I came downstairs. It had been so long since I had seen that smile. And once I almost thought that I would never see it again. But I had to remember that that was in the past. He was back,and alive.  
  
He ran over to me,hugged me,and kissed me over and over again. And then,he stared me at me. "Nicole...there has been something I've been...meaning to ask you since I've been gone."  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"I love you...and I want to stay with you. There's no other way to do this." He got down on his knee,and in his hand was a ring. I just couldn't believe it. "Will you marry me?"  
  
I was shocked. I mean,literally shocked! I couldn't believe he had asked me this. And so early too. But I loved him so much. "Yes! Yes I will!"  
  
He got up and put the ring on my finger and we embraced.  
  
"My god...I can't believe this..."I whispered. I was just so happy.  
  
"I had to do this now. I love you too much. I know I can be happy with you."  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There was something I didn't get to say to you before you left. I wanted to thank you for saving my life. I thought you wouldn't want to help me...but you did..."  
  
"I had to. I didn't want you to leave me."  
  
"I don't want to leave you either."  
  
"And I don't want to leave you."  
  
"I'm just glad you came back."  
  
He kissed me again. "So am I."  
  
"So...when are we going to get married?"  
  
"How about this summer?"  
  
"That soon?"  
  
"It would be perfect." He kissed me.  
  
I stared into his eyes and smiled. "Yes...Yes it would."  
  
"Should we break the news?"  
  
"Not yet. Let's try to keep it...secret for a while." I took the ring off and put it in my pocket. "Just for a couple of days."  
  
He nodded. "Yes. That would be good." He kissed me again. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Where should we tell them?"  
  
I gave him a little smirk.  
  
"Now what was that for?" He hugged me and we embraced again.  
  
I smiled again. "You know where."  
  
"Genkai's?"  
  
I nodded. "Exactly."  
  
"Good. That's what I thought too."  
  
"I know."  
  
He hugged me again. "I need to go."  
  
"Let me come with you."  
  
"All right. My mother hasn't seen you for a while anyways. Plus you are my fiancé now."  
  
"Yes. That's right."  
  
"Let's go then!" He grabbed my hand and we headed out the door.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I still couldn't believe it. Kurama had actually proposed to me. We were actually getting married. We were going to get married this summer... I couldn't have been more happier. The only thing was that I was going to have a hard time keeping this a secret. But I wanted Kurama to break the news.  
  
So for the next few days we tried to keep our engagement a secret. And then one night we asked everyone to go over to Genkai's (who already knew. We thought that we could break the news to her first. I was glad that she was happy for us. I knew she would be.) so we could tell them.  
  
Everyone was surprised when Kurama had told them the news,but they were happy for us. Even Hiei was happy for us. I remembered that one time when I had gotten hurt after trying to save Kurama. Hiei told Kurama that he should cherish the love that I had (and still have) for him. He even said it again tonight. I couldn't have been more happy.  
  
That night I ran off with Botan,Kayko,Shizuru,and Yukina to talk about stuff for the wedding. I even asked Kurama if he wanted to come.  
  
He shook his head. "No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I'll be fine. Just come back before we leave ok?"  
  
I nodded. I didn't want to be without him.  
  
He kissed me again. "Don't look so sad. I'll be fine. You go and have fun all right?"  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Ok."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too,"and I went off to join the girls.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are getting married,"said Botan as we walked into the woods.  
  
"I can,"said Shizuru. "After the way she acted after Kurama almost got killed--."  
  
"Shizuru! Don't say that!"  
  
I shook my head. Here we go again,I thought. "It's ok Botan. Really,it is." I really wanted to say something to Kayko about Yusuke,but everyone wanted to talk about me and Kurama getting married,so I didn't really have the chance. I just kind of kept quiet while everyone talked.  
  
"You ok?"asked Kayko.  
  
I sighed. "Yeah. Why shouldn't I be?"  
  
"You just seemed kind of quiet,that's all."  
  
"You want to get away from the rest of these three while we still can?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
We slowly crept away to the beach while the other three kept rambling on and on so they wouldn't noticed that we were gone.  
  
"So,what it's like?"Kayko asked as we sat down on the beach.  
  
"What's 'what' like?"  
  
"Getting married."  
  
I chuckled. "You mean getting engaged right?"  
  
She laughed. "Yeah. I'm sorry."  
  
I shook my head and smiled. "It's ok. It's something new I can tell you that. I didn't think it would go this far."  
  
"But he does love you."  
  
"I know. And I'm glad."  
  
"I don't think..."She paused. Then I knew that something was wrong with her.  
  
"What's wrong Kayko?"  
  
She shook her head. "It's nothing..."  
  
"No it's ok. Please tell me."  
  
"I just don't think Yusuke loves me the way Kurama loves you. I mean,we've known each other since we were little kids,but I don't know if he is ever going to get to the point where he wants to marry me."  
  
"I think it's possible Kayko."  
  
"You do?"  
  
I nodded. "Remember when you kind of slipped into that coma during the dark tournament and he woke you up by hitting you countless times?"  
  
She smiled and giggle. "How could I forget?"  
  
"He didn't do that because he hated you Kayko. He was afraid. He was afraid that he might lose you. You are the person who brought him back to life you know."  
  
"Did Kurama tell you about that?"  
  
"No. Botan did. But that doesn't matter anymore because--."  
  
"There you are!"said a voice running up to us. It was Kurama. He hugged me and kissed me. Not long behind him was Yusuke. I smiled in his direction. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll talk about it later."  
  
"Let's go now."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So,what did you and Kayko talk about?"Kurama asked as he took me home.  
  
"Well,there is something I should mention."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kayko...doesn't think that Yusuke loves her enough to well...you know...  
  
"Marry her?"  
  
I nodded and swallowed hard. "Yes."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She didn't get to finish."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
I shook my head. "No. It wasn't you. I can understand how hard it is for her. I mean,Yusuke is hardly ever there for her."  
  
"I can understand that."  
  
I didn't say anything.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Yes. I'm fine. I'm just really happy."  
  
"About this?"he asked as he extended my arm to look at the ring. "That isn't even the half of it. I love you. And I want to be with for as long as I can." He hugged me and we embraced. "I hate not being with you. When I'm not with you it always seems like something's missing."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
He kissed me again. "Well...I guess this goodnight?"  
  
I nodded. "Will I see you by my side tomorrow morning?"  
  
He kissed me again. "You know you will."  
  
"Then I guess this is goodnight."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too,"I parted from him and went into the house.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The next morning I woke up with Kurama by my side. I was just so happy to see him again. But I felt like something still wasn't right. I didn't want to tell Kurama anything. I didn't want him to worry. The only thing that he was worried about was that I wasn't feeling well. Then he knew that something was wrong.  
  
"You ok?"he asked as he felt my forehead. "You aren't burning,so that's good. But you aren't getting out of bed for a while I can tell you that."  
  
"Really Kurama,I'm fine."  
  
He shook his head. "No you aren't. I'll be right back ok?"  
  
I nodded and he felt the room. I then heard a slight knock on the window. Yusuke's spirit beast Puu was trying to get into the house. I opened the window and he flew into my arms.  
  
"Puu,what's wrong?" God,some care taker you are Yusuke,I thought. You can't even take care of your own pet. I'm not on Puu duty this week you idiot.  
  
"Nicole!"Kurama yelled as he ran into the room. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. It's Puu! Something must be wrong with Yusuke!"  
  
"Are you going to be ok if I leave?  
  
I nodded without smiling.  
  
"Hey now,"he said as he hugged me. "Everything's going to be all right. You know I'll come back alive."  
  
I sighed and smiled. "I know."  
  
He kissed me. "I'll try to come back as soon as I can,"and he ran off without even saying goodbye. But as he left Kayko came into the room.  
  
"What's going on?"she asked.  
  
"I have no idea. But if there's something wrong with Puu then there's something going on with Yusuke." I was saddened by the feeling that Kurama had left me again.  
  
Kayko took Puu off my head and hugged me. She knew that something was wrong with me. "You ok?"  
  
I tried to smile,but it was just so hard. "I'll try to be."  
  
"So,you don't know where Yusuke is?"  
  
I shook my head. "That's the only reason why Kurama left." I thought for a minute,and then I cleared my mind. "I'm going after him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've got to find them Kayko. I'm not going to have Kurama leaving me...not now."  
  
"Then let me come with you."  
  
"No. Kayko it would be wise if you stayed here. Then at least you would have Botan,Shizuru, and Yukina to protect you."  
  
"But what about you?!"  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine!"and I ran out of the room to find Kurama.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I didn't even know where to look at first. Kurama had ran off without even telling me where he was going. That wasn't his fault thought. But I had to find him. I needed to know what was going on. I hated feeling like Kayko. Yusuke never told her when things like this were going to happen because he just usually ran off and never said anything. I didn't want Kurama to end up like Yusuke, even though I knew he meant well.  
  
I ran through the city and couldn't believe what I saw: Demons. Too many demons to tell you the truth. Oh god. And how much I hated demons. But this was just too much for me. I tried to hide as much as I could so they wouldn't find me. Then I thought about Kayko. She was still back at the house and she had no idea about this. I've gotta find her,I thought. I need to make sure that she's ok. But I wasn't even close to getting to my house because Kurama had finally found me.  
  
"Nicole,"he said as he come over and hugged me. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I...I came to find you."  
  
"You shouldn't be out here. Go back home."  
  
"What about Kayko?"  
  
"It's ok. Yusuke's gone to find her."  
  
"What...What about you?" I was scared. I got the feeling that he wasn't coming back. He kissed me.  
  
"I don't know. I can't tell you anything right now Nicole."  
  
I didn't want to say anything. I just too scared to say anything. I wanted to cry. I wanted to tell him that there were too many demons and that he should come home with him. I didn't want him to get hurt or die. I didn't want to think that anything bad was going to happen. I just wanted all of this to go away. This just wasn't fair!  
  
"Oh,"I said,about to cry.  
  
"You'll be fine. Just go back home ok? I'll come back. I promise."  
  
He kissed me,and before I knew it...he was gone. Gone. Just like that. And I just stood there,not knowing what was going to happen. Not knowing if Kurama,the love of my life was ever going to come back. He had almost left me once before,and I didn't want it to happen again. But I knew I couldn't do anything now because he was already gone. I had just had to go back home like he told me to,and pray that nothing was going to happen.  
  
Before I went home I looked back into the dark alley. I almost thought I could hear screams behind me. I wanted to go back and make sure that nothing had happened to Kurama. But I knew that he was going to be ok. He could take care of himself. I just needed to go home and hope that he was going to come back to me...alive.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
So here I was again. Waiting in my house until the danger hopefully stopped. I didn't think that this was going to happen again. I mean,it was peaceful for six months. Couldn't it at least be peaceful until the wedding? But no. Someone had to come and try to ruin everything for us. And now I might not even get to see Kurama again.  
  
Later that afternoon Kayko came by the house to see if I was ok. I didn't want to tell her that I was scared. I knew that she could already tell. I wanted him to come back. I wanted him to come back alive. I didn't want to feel scared again.  
  
"Nicole?"she asked as she knocked on my door.  
  
"Come in Kayko."  
  
"Are you ok?"she asked as she came into the room and closed the door.  
  
I was sitting by the windowsill waiting for Kurama's return. She came over and sat by me on the windowsill. "No. Not really. You?"  
  
"I'm not ok either."  
  
"Because of Yusuke?"  
  
"No. Because of the demons."  
  
"That's why they're out there."  
  
I wanted to cry. I missed Kurama so much,even though he had only been gone for less than a day. But this was just too much for me. First he almost gets himself killed at the dark tournament, and then a month later he almost gets killed again. This was just way to much for me. I didn't want to be like this anymore. But I loved him. That's why I stayed with him.  
  
"I'm going to stay here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to sit here and wait until he comes back. I know he doesn't want me to get hurt, but--."  
  
My sentence was soon interrupted by the sudden opening of my door. It was Yusuke. And he had a really bad,beaten up Kurama with him. I almost cried when I saw him.  
  
"Yusuke! What happened?!"I asked as I ran over to him.  
  
"There's too many demons out there. I had to find someone to heal him,and quick. The hospital's too far."  
  
I remembered the last time I tried to heal Kurama. He almost wouldn't let me. I wasn't sure about doing it again. "What about Yukina?"  
  
"She's too far. Please Nicole. I know this seems difficult,but we really need you right now. Please do this. And not just for me."  
  
"All right. But this might take a while."  
  
"Take as much time as you need. We just need him to get better."  
  
I took him from Yusuke and laid him on my bed. I couldn't believe it. First I had almost gotten killed...and now this. I just stood there,not saying a word. I was just too scared to do anything.  
  
Yusuke was over at the door,and he still hadn't left. He could tell that I was scared. He came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Hey. You ok?"he asked.  
  
I sighed and shook my head. "No. Not really. Do you know what happened Yusuke?"  
  
He shook his head "No. Not really. I found him in the alley down the street. There's too many demons."  
  
Now I felt so stupid. This was Sakyou's plan. To have demons here in the first place. How stupid I was to even call him my lover now that his had happened(even though he wasn't anymore.). I felt like this was my fault to begin with. "Oh god."  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am. I just wish I could've stopped them from doing this."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. He's still got a pulse Yusuke. So don't start saying your sorry yet. I'm going to start healing him soon."  
  
"All right then. I'm going to take Kayko home then."  
  
I nodded. "All right. Be careful out there Yusuke."  
  
"You don't have to tell me that,"and he walked out the room with Kayko.  
  
But as my eye moved from the door,it started to move back to Kurama,who was starting to wake up. I wanted to cry because he looked like he was in so much pain.  
  
"Wh-Where am I?"he asked as he started to wake up.  
  
"The place you probably shouldn't be at the moment. But they're too many demons."  
  
He started to sit up a little bit more. "Did you bring me here?"  
  
"No. Yusuke found you in the alley down the street."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
He put his head back down on the pillow. He just looked like he was in so much pain that I couldn't help feel sorry for him. I felt like this was all my fault. I wanted to cry so badly.  
  
I couldn't believe that this had happened. I felt so stupid. He put his hand on my face. I moved my face down and he kissed me.  
  
"Kurama,I'm going to have to heal you one way or the other. The hospital's too far and I don't want you to...well,you know..."  
  
"It's ok. I understand why Yusuke brought me here."  
  
"Will you let me help?"  
  
"Yes. That would be great."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What was the real reason you wanted to find me.  
  
"Because Kurama...I was scared and I wanted to know what the heck was going on. I hate it when stuff like this happens..."I wanted to finish my statement,but he had already fallen asleep. Please don't leave me,I thought. I love you too much. You almost left me once and I don't want that to happen again Kurama.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
For about a week I took care of Kurama. I was so afraid that he was going to slip away and never come back. But he never did that. He stayed strong as I healed him. Good thing too. The last thing I wanted to do was to bury another person that I loved.  
  
I wouldn't want to bury Kurama anyways. I would have to bear the face that he was gone and was never going to come back. But he didn't leave this time. I was truly grateful for that. I at least did something that I wasn't going to regret for the rest of my life.  
  
The one thing that started too improve too was that the demons were starting to disappear. I almost thought that they were going to attack this side of the town. But Yusuke,Kuwabara,and Hiei put a stop to it before it even got here. The good thing too was that Kayko didn't get hurt either. I wouldn't want to think about what the outcome would be if something had happened to her.  
  
That morning I was still watching over Kurama. I had barely gotten any sleep because I was so worried about him. I was just glad that his health was returning and that he was going to be ok. He was still in a little bit of pain though. I couldn't blame him.  
  
"Nicole?"he asked as he started to wake up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You really should get some sleep. You've been taking care of me for a week now."  
  
I smiled and shook my head. "Not until you get better Kurama. You would tell me the same thing."  
  
"I know." He put his hand on my face and kissed me. "Thank you so much. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. How are you feeling?"  
  
"A whole lot better,thank you."  
  
"It's the least I could do."  
  
He shook his head and smiled. "No. It's the most you could do at a time like this."  
  
I bent my head down and he kissed me again. I wanted to cry so much. This was the closest we had been since he had left me. But he was only here to get better. That was the reason that made me cry. My emotion were running so high that even a tear managed to fall down my face.  
  
"What this?"he asked as wiped the tear off my face. "A tear? You shouldn't be sad now. I'm going to be better. You know that."  
  
I sighed. "I know."  
  
He kissed me again. "I know. I know. This isn't easy for you. Seeing me like this. But I did promise you that I was going to be better right?"  
  
I nodded. "Right."  
  
"Then I'm not going to let you down and you know that." He kissed me again. "I can't leave you know. Not before we get married."  
  
I smiled. "Good."  
  
"I'm going to do whatever it takes to be with you. So don't worry about me all right?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"You really should get some rest you know."  
  
"Kind of hard now don't you think?"  
  
"I'm getting better. So don't worry about me and get some sleep all right?"  
  
I sighed. "Ok."  
  
"Go get some sleep? I'll be by your side when you wake up ok?"  
  
I smiled. "Ok."  
  
************************************************************************ 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
For about a week I took care of Kurama. I was so afraid that he was going to slip away and never come back. But he never did that. He stayed strong as I healed him. Good thing too. The last thing I wanted to do was to bury another person that I loved.  
  
I wouldn't want to bury Kurama anyways. I would have to bear the face that he was gone and was never going to come back. But he didn't leave this time. I was truly grateful for that. I at least did something that I wasn't going to regret for the rest of my life.  
  
The one thing that started too improve too was that the demons were starting to disappear. I almost thought that they were going to attack this side of the town. But Yusuke,Kuwabara,and Hiei put a stop to it before it even got here. The good thing too was that Kayko didn't get hurt either. I wouldn't want to think about what the outcome would be if something had happened to her.  
  
That morning I was still watching over Kurama. I had barely gotten any sleep because I was so worried about him. I was just glad that his health was returning and that he was going to be ok. He was still in a little bit of pain though. I couldn't blame him.  
  
"Nicole?"he asked as he started to wake up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You really should get some sleep. You've been taking care of me for a week now."  
  
I smiled and shook my head. "Not until you get better Kurama. You would tell me the same thing."  
  
"I know." He put his hand on my face and kissed me. "Thank you so much. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. How are you feeling?"  
  
"A whole lot better,thank you."  
  
"It's the least I could do."  
  
He shook his head and smiled. "No. It's the most you could do at a time like this."  
  
I bent my head down and he kissed me again. I wanted to cry so much. This was the closest we had been since he had left me. But he was only here to get better. That was the reason that made me cry. My emotion were running so high that even a tear managed to fall down my face.  
  
"What this?"he asked as wiped the tear off my face. "A tear? You shouldn't be sad now. I'm going to be better. You know that."  
  
I sighed. "I know."  
  
He kissed me again. "I know. I know. This isn't easy for you. Seeing me like this. But I did promise you that I was going to be better right?"  
  
I nodded. "Right."  
  
"Then I'm not going to let you down and you know that." He kissed me again. "I can't leave you know. Not before we get married."  
  
I smiled. "Good."  
  
"I'm going to do whatever it takes to be with you. So don't worry about me all right?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"You really should get some rest you know."  
  
"Kind of hard now don't you think?"  
  
"I'm getting better. So don't worry about me and get some sleep all right?"  
  
I sighed. "Ok."  
  
"Go get some sleep? I'll be by your side when you wake up ok?"  
  
I smiled. "Ok."  
  
************************************************************************ 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The next morning I woke up with Kurama by my side. I was glad to see that he had fully recovered. He looked so much better than when he did when Yusuke brought him to my house. I was just glad that I didn't have to be scared anymore.  
  
"Good morning,"he said as he bent down and kissed me.  
  
"Good morning to you too."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good. You?"  
  
"I'm doing fine because you saved my life."  
  
"It was the least I could do."  
  
"It wasn't and you know that."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
He kissed me again. "Thank you so much."  
  
"You're welcome. I had to do something why you were gone."  
  
"Well,it helped. I can tell you that."  
  
"I was almost afraid to do it."  
  
"Because of what happened last time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's all right. At least this time you used less amount of your spirit energy."  
  
"Yeah. That's true." I was so tired. I had barely gotten any sleep for the last week that I just wanted to go back to sleep.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm just really tired. I haven't had this much sleep in a while."  
  
"I know. Well,I'll leave you alone. I need to ask Yusuke what's going on."  
  
"Sure you can't stay with me for a little bit more?"  
  
He kissed me. "You know I'd love to,but you really need to get some sleep. I'll be back ok?"  
  
"Ok. Just don't leave me ok?"  
  
"I can't. You know that."  
  
I nodded and smiled. "Good."  
  
He kissed me again. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." I looked over my shoulder as I watched him leave the room.  
  
Please come back Kurama,I thought. You know how much I hate it when you leave me. I don't want you to get hurt again. I can't afford to see you like that again. I just don't know what the hell I would do. I'm not trying to be scared,but I just am. For the sake of both of us. I love you Kurama! I don't want you to leave me anymore.  
  
Instead of going back to sleep I went over to the windowsill to wait for Kurama's return. The sun was shining nice and bright that day. It seemed a real shame to sit inside and watch the day go by. But I was afraid that there were still more demons left. I didn't want to get hurt and have Kurama come and find me again...or even worse.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That night I didn't go to sleep. I was too worried about Kurama. I needed him here with him. I just too scared. Please come back to me,I thought. I need you so I won't be scared anymore. Please don't break this promise to me. But as I was about to give up hope the door opened,and there was Kurama. I got out of the bed and ran into his arms.  
  
"Oh my god! You're still alive."  
  
He kissed me. "You should get some sleep."  
  
I shook my head. "How can I. I've been so worried about you." I started to sob.  
  
He kissed my forehead. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh.....It's all right. I'm here. Calm down now. It's ok."  
  
"Thank you for coming back,"I said as I started to dry away the tears.  
  
"I can't leave you. I love you too much remember? I know how much you need me." He started to dry away my tears. "Better?"  
  
I nodded and smiled. "Yeah."  
  
He kissed me again. "I'm not going to be leaving for a while. There aren't anymore demons. That's why I wasn't going to be able to come back until tonight."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I need to go. My mother is going to be awfully worried."  
  
"All right."  
  
He put his hand on my face and kissed me. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I'll see you in the morning ok?"  
  
"Ok?"  
  
"Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning,"and he left the room and shut the door.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The next morning I was glad to see Kurama by my side. I was also glad that everything was going to ok now and that he wasn't going to leave me for a while. God I was so afraid of what could've happened a week ago. But at least he was all right.  
  
"Good morning,"he said as he bent down and we embraced.  
  
"Good morning to you too."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Great. Now that I've finally gotten some sleep."  
  
"Well,at least we can see each other until something else happens."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He kissed me. "I'll go downstairs."  
  
"All right. I'll see you in a bit then."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I was glad to see his smiling face when I went downstairs. It was the first time I had seen that smiling face in a while. He had left yesterday like right after I got gotten up. So this was really nice. He came over and hugged me and we embraced.  
  
"Oh god I'm so glad to see you,"he said after we embraced.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too."  
  
He kissed me again. "I love you."  
  
I sighed and smiled. This was the first time in a long time that things had gone back to normal. I was just so glad that they were back to the way that they were supposed to be. The only thing was that Kurama and I were getting married now. Now wasn't that something to look forward to?  
  
"I think we need to go out today."  
  
He was right. It was beautiful outside since it was finally spring time and now that winter had past. "Where shall we go?"  
  
"I think we need to get stuff for the wedding."  
  
"Already? But don't you think it's kind of early?"  
  
"No. The wedding is going to be in a couple of months. We need to get ready soon."  
  
I sighed. This wasn't the time to argue. This was supposed to be a happy time because Kurama and I were going to get married this summer. I didn't want to ruin this for him. So I agreed with him. Besides,I was kind of excited about getting my wedding dress.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The only thing about this afternoon was that we weren't going by ourselves. Oh no! Kurama had to have everybody there. Even his mother! I couldn't believe it. The only thing that sadden me was that I didn't have any parents. Both of them had died in an accident when I was 12. But I didn't want to remember that anymore. This was supposed to be a happy day for me and Kurama. We needed to look forward to our wedding day.  
  
Not only did I get a dress for the wedding,but I also got a dress for the reception(which was going to be later that night after the wedding). It was a light blue dress with flowers over it. It looked very pretty. Everyone thought it would look great because they knew that blue would go good on me.  
  
I was glad when it was all over though. I wanted to see Kurama again. I was tired of seeing all this girls. I needed to see the love of my life again. I knew that we hadn't been together for a couple of hours,but still... To me it seemed like forever.  
  
After I met up with Kurama he said that we were going over to his house for a little while. He wanted me to spend a little bit more time with his family before the wedding. I was happy about that. I didn't have much of a family. His family was really the only family I had. My family was gone. I left the person who took me in when I was 12. But he was also gone too...even though I tried to save him. But that was all in the past now.  
  
I was a bit scared about going over to his house though. His mom was also getting married. But that wasn't until the fall. I was kind of wondering why Kurama didn't want to wait until after his mother had gotten married. But then again,I kind of wasn't surprised. He didn't want to go through all the stress. I could understand that.  
  
Before we went over to his house I went back over to mine to get ready. I was still a nervous wreak from this afternoon. I was still tired because I hadn't been getting that much sleep. I wasn't worried about Kurama now though. Especially since all the demons were gone now.  
  
When I went downstairs,there was Kurama waiting for me. I was so glad to see him. I tried not to be nervous.  
  
"Are you ready?"he asked as walked over to me.  
  
I sighed. "Yeah."  
  
He hugged me and we embraced. "Don't be nervous now. It's only my family. You seen them a hundred times."  
  
"Yeah. I know."  
  
"Well,I guess we should go then."  
  
He put out his hand and I took it. I sighed and forced a smile. I knew that I was ready to do this. This was nothing new. He was right. I had done this a hundred times. I knew his family and they knew me. They were like family to me. I had nothing to be afraid of now.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The following weeks had been very strange. I had been staying at Kurama's house instead of my own. I wanted to get this feeling so I wasn't scared after we got married. I didn't like being at my house all alone. The only thing was,was that my aunt didn't know about the wedding. But I was going to have to go spend four months with her...starting today.  
  
I was getting this sad feeling that I was going to leave Kurama,and not be back until June, but at least I was going to be back in June. We were going to have our wedding right after I came back from aunt's. I didn't want to leave him. It was just so sad.  
  
Kurama took me to the train station this morning because the airport was in Tokyo,and that was about 2 hours from here. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to go because I was going to miss him. He was the love of my life. And now I wasn't going to be with him for a four months.  
  
"Well..."he said as we arrived at the train station.  
  
I sighed,saddend by this. I didn't want to say anything.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye..."  
  
"Not forever."  
  
He hugged me and we embraced. I didn't want to leave him. I just couldn't. It just didn't seem right. Not now. Of all times I just had to leave him now didn't I? God I left so stupid! What if something happened? What if the demons came back and he got hurt again and I couldn't do anything? Then what would I do?  
  
"I love you." He whispered in my ear.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Don't worry about me. We've done this before. I promise to write you and call you as much as I can all right?"  
  
I nodded. "Ok." I wanted to cry so badly.  
  
He put his hand on my face and kissed me. I tried not to force it,but a tear suddenly fell from my eye.  
  
"Don't cry. It's going to be ok."  
  
"I know. It's just seems like you've been gone for so long,and now I have to leave you."  
  
"But not forever at least. Don't forget what I promised you ok?"  
  
I nodded. "Ok."  
  
"You had better go,or you're going to miss your train."  
  
I didn't care. I wanted to miss it. I didn't want to go. I wanted to be with him. But if I didn't go,I would get in trouble. My aunt was counting on me to be there.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was so hard parting from my lover. But I had to do this. I had to do this every year. This was like a tradition for me. I didn't want to keep my aunt waiting. I knew she hated to get impatient.  
  
I tried not to look out the window as I left Japan. This was just too sad for me. I was leaving the love of my life. I had done this twice now. I knew I was going to have to get used to it. But I just didn't know if he was used to it. I tried not to think what was going to happen once I got back.  
  
As soon as I arrived in the airport in Germany,I told my aunt the news about me and Kurama. I knew that she was surprised. But at least she understood. She knew about all the letters he sent me while I was gone. She knew that I was seriously in love with Kurama.  
  
The thing that made me really happy was that she said that she would actually come to the wedding. And since I didn't have a father,that she would make my uncle walk down the aisle with me. I was so happy that she was in good terms with me getting married. I would've hated to see what would've happened if she'd have said no.  
  
When I got to my room the first thing I noticed was a letter from Kurama. I was kind of surprised to get a note this early from him. But that was kind of a good thing too.  
  
Dearest Love,  
  
How are you? I know you will probably get this when you arrive at your aunt's house,but I wanted to send this to you early because I love you and I wanted you to write back as soon as possible. I know how hard this is going to be. Leaving me for four months,and then we have to get ready for the wedding. I just hope your aunt approves. I hope she comes too. I would love for her to be there so I could finally meet her and your uncle. My mother sends her deepest love to you and hopes you have a fun time there. But I cannot say anything else. Please write back after you read this.  
  
Love,  
  
Kurama  
  
I was so happy to get a note from him. I then got out a piece of paper and started writing him back like a minute after a read his.  
  
Dearest Kurama,  
  
Thank you so much for the letter. I thought I would've had to wait. I didn't think I would get one this quick. My aunt approved,but there is something else I must tell you. My uncle is coming too. Since I don't have a father,he is going to walk down the aisle with me at the wedding. How exciting is that? I miss you already,even though it hasn't been a day yet. It's been really quiet here. How much I wasn't ready to leave you. I hope this four months go by fast because I really truly miss you. I want to see you face as soon as I get off that train. Well,I really don't have anything else to say. Tell the others that I said hi and that I miss that. I truly love you. Please write back as soon as you get this. I miss you and I want to hear from you as soon as possible.  
  
Love from Your fiancé and dearest love,  
  
Nicole  
  
************************************************************************ 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
I waited a couple of days without hearing from Kurama. I hoped that something hadn't happened. I missed him too much. This was just too much. I was glad to get a letter from him the following day.  
  
Dearest love of mine,  
  
I am sorry if you are late getting this letter. I have been busy lately and haven't been able to write. I miss you terribly. I miss seeing your face every morning that you wake up. My mother misses having you over too. She can't wait to see you again. How are you doing? I wish I could be doing ok. But I can't because you aren't here. I hope to call you sometime today if that is ok with you. I want to hear your beautiful voice again. I know it's only been a couple of days,but I really miss you. I love you. Goodbye.  
  
Love,  
  
Kurama  
  
Dear Kurama,  
  
Not a whole lot has been going on here. I miss you terribly too. Not much has been going on since I left. But the only thing I can think about is you. Well,and the wedding too. Tell your mother that I miss and that I can't wait to see her when I come back. I miss staying at your house. It got so close to be like home to me. And then I had to leave. I hope you do call me. I want to hear the sound of your voice because I miss you. I love you too. I hope you write back because I miss you. Goodbye my love.  
  
Love from your fiancé and dearest love,  
  
Nicole  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Later that afternoon I got a call from Kurama. I was so happy to hear his voice it was like music to my ears.  
  
"Hello?"I asked as I answered the phone.  
  
"Hi."It was Kurama!  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm ok. I miss you terribly."  
  
"I miss you too."  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"I've been ok. I miss you."  
  
"I just wrote back to you. So hopefully you'll get that letter in a couple of days." I wanted to cry so badly.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"You sound like you're going to cry. What's wrong?"  
  
"I miss you. That's all."  
  
"I know. I miss you too. But everything's going ok...right?"  
  
"Oh yeah. My aunt's so psyched about the wedding. You should've seen her when she picked me up from the airport."  
  
"You should be glad that she's happy about it."  
  
I sighed. "I know."  
  
"Well,I had better go. I'll talk to you later all right?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye,"and I hung up the phone.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
I waited for about three weeks to get the next letter from Kurama. I almost thought that he was never going to write me back. Good thing I was wrong though.  
  
Dearest Love,  
  
How have you been? I'm sorry I have written to you in a while. I've been kind of busy with school and planning for the wedding. I miss you terribly. I wish that I could see you again. Four months seems way too long. I need to come up there and see you if that is ok. I don't know what will happen if I don't get to see you again before the wedding. Please ask your aunt if I come up and stay for a while. I love you. Goodbye.  
  
Love,  
  
Kurama  
  
Dear Kurama,  
  
I would love for you to come over. I'll ask my aunt and give you a call once I can. I need to see you again too. It's just been too long and I need to see you again before the wedding. I miss you terribly too. Nothing much as been going on over here and I've been really bored. I think it would be good if you came and stayed for a while. I know that my aunt wouldn't mind. Tell your mother had I said hi and that I can't wait to see her again. Well,this is goodbye for now. I love you too.  
  
Love from your fiancé and dearest love,  
  
Nicole  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I was so happy that my aunt said yes. I couldn't wait for Kurama to come up here. It had been so long since I had seen him. I was glad that she understood that I needed to be with him before the wedding. The only thing that mad me said was that he could only stay for a couple of weeks each month before I went back.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The next morning I was surprised to see Kurama by my side. I didn't think he was supposed to come for at least a couple of days. But I nearly cried because I was so happy to see him.  
  
"Good morning,"he said as I started to wake up.  
  
"Is this a dream?"I asked as I woke up.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. I'm not supposed to be here for a couple of days."  
  
I smiled. "I'm just glad you're here."  
  
He bent down and we embraced. "It's been too long hasn't it?"  
  
"You got that right."  
  
"I'd better go downstairs."  
  
"All right. I'll see you in a bit then."  
  
He got up and left the room. I stared over my shoulder and smiled. I was so glad that this wasn't a dream,and that he was actually here. I really needed him now, and badly. Our wedding was going to be in less that three months. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen if we didn't see each other.  
  
I was so glad to see his smiling face again when I came downstairs. Not seeing him was just too much for me. I was just glad that nothing had happened though. I don't know what I would've down. But at least he was here now. I could at least have some fun before he had to leave me again and we couldn't see each other before next month.  
  
"It's good to see you again,"he said as he walked over to me and we embraced.  
  
"It's good to see you again too."  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I missed you terribly."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
I gave him a little smirk. I was just so happy to see him again. I didn't want him to leave me again. I wanted to beg him to let me go back with him. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. He knew that I would get in trouble if I let with him.  
  
"How have you been?"he asked me as he hugged me again.  
  
"I've been ok. You?"  
  
"Oh,I've been getting around."  
  
"Anything happen yet?"  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You want to go back,don't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trust me Nicole. I can tell. You want to come back with me,don't you?"  
  
I sighed. "Yes. Only because I miss you."  
  
"You know you can't do that."  
  
"Not yet at least."  
  
He kissed me. "Good."  
  
"You know this isn't easy for me."  
  
"I know. But you need to stay here. I'm going to be here for a couple of weeks and then I'll come back in about a month or so. But at least we can tell write to each other. You know that I could never leave you Nicole. I love you too much. That's why you have this." He put his hand on my finger with the ring on it and kissed me.  
  
Then wasn't easy at all. I didn't want to be stupid and cry. I wanted him to know that I was strong and I could do this. "Ok."  
  
"Now let's do something. I can't bear to see you like this."  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
I really wish that the weeks hadn't gone by that fast. I needed them to go slow so I could be with Kurama as much as possible. But those three weeks went by in a real hurry. And as soon as I knew it,Kurama had to leave me again. I just couldn't believe it.  
  
I went with him to the train station. I really didn't want to at first,but I knew it would kill him if I didn't. I just didn't like saying goodbye to someone that I loved. Especially when it was Kurama. But I knew that he was going to come back in a couple of weeks. And we would still write to each other.  
  
And here we were. At the train station. This was just so hard for me. Why do you have to leave me Kurama,I thought. Can't you at least stay for a couple more days? But no. That can't happen.  
  
"Well..."he said.  
  
I was just having the hardest time speaking.  
  
He put his hand on my face. "I guess this is goodbye."  
  
"At least not forever..." A tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't want to cry,but it was just so hard. I hated having to cry in front of him.  
  
He hugged me and kissed me as I started to sob. "Hey now. It's going to be ok."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He kissed me again. "It's ok. I know this isn't easy. But you knew that I had to do this. But I'll be back in a couple of weeks. You know that."  
  
I sighed. "Yeah."  
  
"Calm down. It's going to be all right. I promise. But I need to go or I'm going to miss my train."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Are you going to be all right?"  
  
I took a deep breath. "Yes."  
  
He hugged me again and we embraced. "I love you,"he whispered in my ear.  
  
"I love you too,"I whispered back.  
  
I watched as he left me. I didn't want to,but something just told me to stay there. Why did this have to be so hard for me? Why couldn't he just stay with me? But he couldn't do that. He had to go back to school and I had to stay here. At least he was going to come back. That was the only thing that matter.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
When I got home I looked on my dresser. On it was a letter from Kurama. I didn't see it this morning because I was rushing around and trying to get ready before he left me to go back home.  
  
Dearest Love,  
  
I am so sorry I had to leave you so soon. But you know how it is. Please don't be sad. At least we can still write to each other and I will be back in a couple of weeks. It really was nice getting to see you again. You have no idea how much I missed you. This was just too hard for me to bear having to part from you like this. But at least it's not your fault. Please write back as soon as you finish reading this. I love you with all my heart. Please don't leave me any time soon. I want to(well really,need to)see you again. And I can't do that if you aren't here. So please don't be sad. I love you with all my heart.  
  
Love,  
  
Kurama  
  
I looked at the letter and started to cry. I just didn't know what to do. He was gone,and I was still here,having to go through this. This was just way too hard for me. I loved him so much that I didn't want to be parted from him anymore. I had to do something. But I just didn't want to get into trouble.  
  
Dear Kurama,  
  
I would do anything to see you again right now. I'm crying as I write this letter because I miss you terribly. I thought you were at least going to stay a little bit longer. But I guess that I was wrong. How are things back home? Tell your mom that I miss her and can't wait to see her again. Tell her that I need to give her like a thousand 'thank yous' when I get back home. Please write back as soon as possible. I really need to hear from you again soon. I'll try not to be sad because I love you. I love you so much.  
  
Love,  
  
Nicole  
  
P.S. I'm really really sorry if the letter is still wet when you get it. It's kind of been raining over here. I love you. Please write back when you can.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I waited for a couple of days until I got my next letter from Kurama. I tried not to cry as much as I did the last time I read his letter. I was just so happy that he had written me back.  
  
Dearest Love,  
  
How are you? How have you been these past days without receiving one of my letters? I hope you've been ok. I miss you terribly. Nothing much has been going on here. My mom said that the flowers were no problem. She can't wait to see you again either. My letter wasn't wet when I got so. So I guess it wasn't raining too bad. Or were those just the tears falling from your beautiful face? I hope you don't leave me. I'm coming back in a couple of days so please don't do anything. I need to see you again. I hope you write back after you finish reading this. I love you so much. Well,I guess this is goodbye then.  
  
Love,  
  
Kurama  
  
Dear Kurama,  
  
When are you coming? Hopefully soon right? I'm sorry if I sound too excited,but you know how much I miss you. I've been all right. Nothing much has been going on over here. Just the same old stuff. I hope you'll let me know soon when you're coming back. How is everybody else doing? I hope that they don't miss me too much. I really hope that they haven't forgotten me. I would hate for that to happen. Well,I'm sorry this is so short,but I really don't have anything else to say except that I can't wait to see you in a couple of days. Please keep me informed. I can't wait to see you again. I love you with all my heart.  
  
Love from your fiancé and dearest love,  
  
Nicole  
  
My heart was pounding now. I couldn't believe that he was actually coming up in just a couple of days. I thought that he was going to have to wait for at least a couple of weeks. But I was glad that I was wrong. I just missed him way too much. I was just about to leave this place about go back home. But that wasn't going to happen.  
  
I then went downstairs to tell my aunt about the news. The good thing was that she already knew. I guess that they had set this up without me knowing. Or they had done it in secrecy. But I didn't care. I just wanted to see Kurama again. I knew that I wasn't going to be happy unless I saw him again. This was just too hard for me that I just had to see him again. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
He wasn't going to come. I just couldn't believe it. After all this planning and now he's not coming,I thought.  
  
I got a call from Kurama this afternoon and he told me that he couldn't come. I knew something was wrong by the sound in his voice. I had to go back. I needed to be with him. I didn't care what the situation was. I needed to be with him. I'm going to leave tonight,I thought. I just have to. This is the only way.  
  
I was glad that my aunt had gone to bed early that night. I needed to go out of there, and fast. I didn't care if I was going to get in trouble or not. She needed to understand that I was going to be getting married soon and I needed to be with Kurama. She wasn't my mother and I didn't care.  
  
Since my room wasn't that far from the ground,I decided that the only thing I could do was jump so I wouldn't disturb anybody. As soon as I hit the ground I looked back at the house and gave a sincere frown. I know you're going to hate me for doing this,I thought. But it's the only way. You'll understand some day. I hope...  
  
I ran to the train station hoping that I wasn't late. I had enough money with me that I could get my own ticket. I had already gotten my plane ticket purchased,so that was no problem. I just didn't want anyone figuring out that I was running away. But this was a different kind of running away. This wasn't like running away from home as far as I was concerned.  
  
It took me about 6 or 7 hours to get back home,but it was worth it. Anything was worth seeing Kurama again. As soon as I got back I went straight to Genkai's to see what was wrong. To my surprise,Kurama was there.  
  
"Nicole!"he said as he ran up and hugged me. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I had to see you again."  
  
"Why aren't you at your aunts?"  
  
"Why do you think Kurama?"  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do they know?"  
  
"No. They know nothing. Kurama,I'm not going back. I can't..."  
  
"You're going to get in trouble."  
  
"Do you think I care about that?"  
  
He sighed. "No. I guess not."  
  
"They can't do anything Kurama. They aren't my parents."  
  
"But they are your guardians Nicole."  
  
"I don't care Kurama. I need to be with you. If they don't understand that...then I don't know what to do."  
  
He kissed me. "Well,it's too late to do anything now. You're coming over to my house then."  
  
"Good. I don't want to be all alone. Kurama..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He hugged me and kissed me again. "It's ok. I know how worried you were. I wasn't really that surprised that you did something like this."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Koenma wanted me."  
  
"That what is?"  
  
"No. Not really. But I can't tell you anything yet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You need something sleep. And so do I."  
  
"I'm not going back Kurama."  
  
"Let's not talk about that right now ok?"  
  
I sighed. "Ok."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'll try to be."  
  
"Well,at least you're safe."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well,let's go then."  
  
************************************************************************ 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
I had to tell myself that everything was going to be ok. I needed to tell myself that there were no more demons and that everything was going to be ok. But I was wrong. Especially when I found out about something.  
  
That morning I woke up with Kurama by my side. I was so tired last night that I had overslept a little bit. But I didn't think Kurama was worrying about that. He was worrying about something else.  
  
"Good morning,"he said as he bent down and kissed me.  
  
I moved my head over to the clock. It was already 8:30. "You let me oversleep?"  
  
"You needed it. There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We've found out why there have been so many demons here."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shenoboi Senui...I think you might know him."  
  
"I have heard facts about him. But not much really...Oh god...now I remember. This is what I get for being Sakyou's ex-girlfriend."  
  
"Don't worry. Koenma has given me all the facts."  
  
"Kurama...that was the night I left."  
  
"Did you know that Sensui was coming?"  
  
"No...and then again yes... I didn't know about until the night I ran away. I can only remember Sakyou talking about it with one of his friends."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So Sensui wants to take over the world now?"  
  
"No. He wants to release hell on Earth now. He wants to kill all of us."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"Nicole...I need to go back to the meeting. Will you be ok if I leave?"  
  
I nodded. "I'll be fine."  
  
He kissed me. "Good. Be careful now. We're being watched."  
  
"Ok." I watched as he left the room and shut the door. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
I got dressed and went outside to get some fresh air because Yusuke's apartment was not the cleanest place in the world. I wasn't worrying about anybody watching me. Then I looked over the side of the building.  
  
Across the street on the top of another building were two men watching the activity going on in the apartment. I decided not to do anything. Oh god,I thought. They're going to kill Kurama if I don't do something.  
  
But I knew that I shouldn't do anything yet. But as soon as I knew it, there was a fight on the street. And one of the fighters caught sight of me. I tried to run as fast as I could, but I was too slow. And he hit me in the stomach with something I thought was a dice.  
  
I fell on the sidewalk and pretended to be dead so the guy wouldn't kill me. But I guess he thought that I was dead because he didn't do anything. He just walked off. Oh god Kurama...I thought. Where are you when I need you the most?!  
  
I tried to walk,but it was really hard. Every step was like my last moment on the Earth. And the bad thing was that there was a fire going on in Yusuke's house. Hopefully Kurama will be there,I thought.  
  
As soon as I knew it,I was back up in Yusuke's apartment. I opened the door,and everyone looked at me like I was a ghost or something.  
  
"I'm...sorry Kurama...I tired,"as I fell to the floor Kurama ran and caught me. I put my hand on his face. "I'm sorry Kurama..."  
  
"Should I take care of her too?"asked Genkai."  
  
"No,"said Kurama,calmly. "I can take care of her. This won't take too long,"and he took me to the other room and laid me down on the bed.  
  
As soon as I knew it,the bullet wound was gone and I was safe by Kurama's side,feeling more alive than ever.  
  
"Thank god you're ok,"Kurama said as he bent down and kissed me.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama. I tried to run away."  
  
"I know. That Sniper is very fast."  
  
"But why did he try to kill me?"  
  
"I guess he thought you trying to help us."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better thank you."  
  
"I love you. I don't know what I'd do if you left me."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He bent down and we embraced. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Nicole...I need to tell you something...Would you like to come sit on the floor with me?"  
  
"Sure." I moved off the bed and onto the floor and put my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Nicole...I don't know that's going to happen. And I don't know if I'm going to make it out of this alive. If something does happen,I need you to be prepared ok?"  
  
I didn't know what to say for a while. "I've seen you endure the worst. I thought that I had almost lost you for sure at the dark tournament. Why is this going to be any different?"  
  
He pulled me closer to him and kissed me again. "Nicole...this time I might not make it."  
  
I looked at my ring. Was I supposed to do if Kurama didn't make it out alive?  
  
"Kurama I—-." It was Koenma.  
  
"Yes Koenma?"  
  
"We need to leave."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Koenma didn't say anything. He just left us.  
  
"Let me come with you Kurama,"I said.  
  
"No. I need you to stay and take care of Shizuru. Kuwabara's been kidnapped and he has the power to destroy the world."  
  
"He would never do that."  
  
"I know. But I need to go and help Yusuke and the others. I want you to stay here and get some rest ok?"  
  
I nodded. "Ok."  
  
He kissed me again. "I love you."  
  
I wanted to cry. I didn't want him to leave me again. "I love you too."  
  
He got up and went to the door,and then he stopped and looked back at me and smiled,and then left without saying goodbye. Please come back to me Kurama,I thought. I don't know what I'd do if you left me. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
I put my hand on my stomach. It still hurt and I was still a little weak. I didn't leave the room. The only thing I could think about was Kurama. I was couldn't stop thinking about what he said. He's going to make it out alive,I thought. He's going to be ok. I just know he is.  
  
"Hey. You ok?"it was Shizuru.  
  
"I'm fine Shizuru."  
  
"Not by the looks of it. You worried about Kurama?"  
  
I looked at her and said nothing. I just didn't know what to say. Of course I was worried about him. I don't want him to leave him.  
  
"If you want to go find him,then fine. I'm not going to stop you."  
  
"What about Kuwabara?"  
  
"He'll be fine. He's got his friends. But you should worry about your man."  
  
"I don't want him to leave me Shizuru. Not before we get married."  
  
"Then you should go and find him."  
  
I sighed. "All right then. I'll go."  
  
I could sense this strange energy coming from the city,and then it started to move farther and farther away...to this whole somewhere out in the country side. I was approached the hole I was lucky enough to end Botan standing outside.  
  
"Botan!"I yelled as I ran to her.  
  
"Nicole! What are you doing here? Kurama told you to stay at the apartment!"  
  
"Do you think I care about that? I need to be with him...even if this is the last time I see him. Where he is?"  
  
"He went inside the cave with the others."  
  
"So that's why you're out here?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Then help me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Help me find Kurama. I need to see him Botan."  
  
She sighed. "All right. But I don't think he's going to be very happy about this."  
  
"Do you think I care?"  
  
She smiled. "No. I guess not."  
  
"Please Botan..."  
  
"Oh all right! What are we waiting for?" And we ran into the cave to find Kurama and the others.  
  
The cave was kind of like a maze. Any wrong turn could mean disaster. But I didn't care about that. I just wanted to make sure that Kurama was all right.  
  
"Well,here we are,"Botan said as we stopped at the door.  
  
"I'm going in. I've got to."  
  
"Go ahead then."  
  
"You're not coming?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Come on Botan. I know you don't want to stay outside by yourself."  
  
"Oh all right!"  
  
As I opened the door,everyone inside looked at me. I knew they were surprised, especially Kurama.  
  
"Nicole!"he said as he ran over to me. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama. I had to see you."  
  
He hugged me and kissed me. "Are you ok?"  
  
I sighed. "I'm fine. Kurama...please don't leave me..."  
  
He kissed me again. "I'll try not to Nicole. But I can't promise anything all right?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I need to go. It's my turn..." 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Kurama,what are you planning,I thought. Why did you look so scared? Do you honestly think that you can't beat this little kid? Please tell me that you were only joking. You were joking right?  
  
I wanted to say something. I wanted this to all stop. This was so stupid. Why did Kurama tell me that he wasn't going to make it out alive? He could easily beat a little kid,challenge or not. He was too smart to fall victim to a little kid.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
As the game rolled on,Kurama talked to the kid,whose name was Amanuma. Kurama told the kid that even if Kurama did lose that Sensui would kill him. Amanuma then started to realize his luck. He was starting to lose. He was so scared about dying.  
  
Kurama won,and Amanuma was dead. The cave started to shatter. Yusuke ran over and covered me. But Kurama just stood there,like nothing was happening. But soon the 'earthquake' was over,and we could move on.  
  
But before we moved on,I looked at Kurama. He looked angry,something I had not see in his eyes before. While the others moved I just stood there. I was just too scared of the look in Kurama's face to move on.  
  
"Kurama...?"I asked.  
  
He turned around and looked at me. My lips were trembling. I was just so scared. He then smiled,walked over,and hugged me. "It's ok,"he whispered. "I'm sorry you had to see that."  
  
"It's not your fault Kurama... "  
  
"Nicole,I want you to leave."  
  
I shook my head. "No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No Kurama. I can't do that. I'm not going to leave your side again. I promised myself that I wouldn't leave you again. I don't care what happens to the world,I just want to be by your side now."  
  
He smiled and kissed me. "All right."  
  
We didn't say anything,we just kept going with the others. I didn't want to go back now. There wasn't any point. I didn't want to break my promise and leave. I just couldn't. My lips were still trembling though. I guess I was still a little scared.  
  
"Are you all right?"he asked. "You're trembling."  
  
I nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
He kissed me. "Thank you for staying."  
  
"I can't leave your side not Kurama. You know that."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
But soon our conversation was stopped. We had entered the layer. And soon I had seen Sensui's face. I wanted to kill him so badly. His friend had tried to kill me. I wanted to get my revenge. But there was something else in our path. It was Gourmet.  
  
But soon we all found that Gourmet was actually Toguro. Well,Elder Toguro. I almost thought that Togoru was going to kill Kurama. We couldn't see anything in the fog and it almost sounded like something serious was happening. But Hiei was quick. He told us to turn to the left, and there was Kurama. He didn't have a scratch on him.  
  
Kurama had formed a Sinning Tree while he cut off Toguro's head. But the battle wasn't quiet over yet. I looked down. There was this giant lip on us. But before I had a chance to say anything,we had been swallowed. I then closed my eyes,hoping that nothing had happened and that I wasn't dead by the time this was all over.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤  
  
I opened my eyes. I wasn't dead. I was still alive. But I had no idea where I was. But I wasn't dead. But the only people here were Kuwabara,Hiei,Kurama,and I. Yusuke was no where to be seen.  
  
"Kurama,where's Yusuke?"I asked.  
  
He didn't say anything. He just pointed out the eye that we were in. There was Yusuke. For some reason the giant lip thing had spat him out. But I now it all made sense now. He was going to battle Sensui in a fight to the death to save us all.  
  
Kurama moved closer to me. "Are you ok?"he whispered in my ear.  
  
I sighed and nodded. I didn't want anything to happen to Yusuke. "I'm fine Kurama..." As long as nothing happens to Yusuke,I thought. But what am I doing? I'm starting to act like Keiko. But she would act the same way if something happened to Kurama and I wasn't there.  
  
I didn't know what to say now. Was I supposed to leave? Could I leave? We were in the bowels of hell. Well,maybe not that. But we were in the bowels of something. I didn't like the way this was looking. The tunnel would probably open in less than ten minutes and there was nothing that we could do now.  
  
Kurama looked at me and smiled. "You're worried about Yusuke aren't you?"  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Yes."  
  
He hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. "It's going to be ok."  
  
"Kurama if he doesn't hurry the tunnel will open in ten minutes. Maybe even less."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
I nodded. "It's the smell. Something Genkai gave to me while you were away. We need to get out of here."  
  
"You can't..."said a voice.  
  
I looked around. I couldn't see anybody and first,and then I saw him. His name was Itsuki. And he was the master of the thing that had swallowed us. 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
"Well,well,well. I never thought I would see the likes of you here,"Itsuki said as he gazed at me.  
  
"You know him?"asked Kuwabara.  
  
I nodded with a serious face. "Yes. Let's just say he was a friend of Sakyou's. Plus he used to follow Sensui around all the time."  
  
"And I'm so glad you remembered,"said Itsuki.  
  
"What the hell do you want? If it's me you want then too bad."  
  
He talked over(or floated) over to me and looked me straight in the eye and smiled. But didn't say anything at first. "No. It is not you that I want."  
  
"Then what do you want? And why are we here? And what is this thing?"  
  
"This so called thing is called a Ura-Otoko. That's his proper name."  
  
I didn't say anything. I just moved back to Kurama. Whatever the hell that thing is,I don't like it,I thought.  
  
"It's my pet. I tamed it myself."  
  
We soon then found out that Itsuki's so called pet was named Yaminate,or otherwise known as the "Devil With Six Hands."  
  
But we soon found out that Itsuki was not here to fight. He was merely trying let us not be a distraction during the fight. But I didn't care. I wanted to get out of here before something happened.  
  
"Thought we are on different sides,we serve the same cause do we not?" He then moved back over to me.  
  
I had no idea what was going on. But he would not leave me alone. I wanted the slap him across the face when I got the chance. I moved closer to Kurama so Itsuki couldn't hurt me.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Then why the hell do you keep looking at me?"I asked.  
  
"I'm just trying to figure something out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you leave him?"  
  
I couldn't believe that he was asking such a stupid question when the world was about to end. Was he just trying to make us not look or something? "What?"  
  
"Why did you leave Sakyou?"  
  
I looked at Kurama. He already knew why I had left Sakyou. What was I supposed to say? Was Itsuki trying to scare me or something?  
  
"It's ok,"Kurama whispered in my ear.  
  
I sighed and looked seriously at Itsuki. "I'll tell you why I left him. I left him because I hated him. He took care of me yes,but he was never there for me. I thought that he loved him. But I was wrong."  
  
"But you could've had everything,"said Itsuki.  
  
"I have everything. That's why I have Kurama."  
  
"You should have stayed with Sakyou. Maybe you could have helped him."  
  
"So he could let demons roam free? I would never do such a thing!" I then moved over to Itsuki. I wanted to kill him. How did he know so much about me and Sakyou? But before I got a chance to even get close to him,one of the arms of his Ura-Otoko grabbed me.  
  
"You should then twice before even coming close to me."  
  
"How the hell do you know so much?"  
  
"I was his friend was I not?"  
  
I didn't even try to struggle. Itsuki was just trying to scare me for the fun of it. But there was no point. I wasn't scared of his cruel jokes. I didn't care. It was just so stupid. "Let me go. I won't hurt you if you say no more about me and Sakyou. I'm not scared of your stupid little jokes."  
  
"You think those were just jokes? You think I was trying to scare you?"  
  
I didn't say anything. I knew that this was just so stupid. "Let me go...now..."  
  
"I know all about your attack so don't even think about using it."  
  
"Fine...Just let me go..."  
  
The hand released me and I moved back to Kurama.  
  
"Are you all right?"Kurama asked me with a worried look in his eye.  
  
I nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
"You didn't struggle."  
  
"There wasn't a point. I knew he was just trying to scare me."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Kurama,I would never want to hurt you..."  
  
He smiled and hugged me. "I know."  
  
"I want to kill him,"I whispered. "I want to kill him so badly."  
  
He sighed. "I know. But I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
I knew what he meant. "All right."  
  
"Don't do anything yet. Just stay with me and watch ok?"  
  
I nodded. I didn't know what to do. I knew that we should be getting out of here,but there was no point now. There was no way out. 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
I wanted to get out of there,and fast. I wanted to cry for help. There was no reason that we should be in this place...well...more like this thing... But there was no point. No one was going to be able to hear us or find us. I was more afraid of what Itsuki could do with his Ura-Otoko. He would try to kill anyone of us if it pleased him.  
  
I still couldn't believe that he knew that much about me and Sakyou. But then again,I had always thought that someone had been spying on us. But now he knew the truth about why I had left Sakyou in the first place.  
  
"Are you ok?"asked Kurama. "You've been very quiet."  
  
I looked him straight in the face. I didn't know what to say. I was just so scared. I didn't want anything bad to happen. I didn't want Yusuke to die. If he died that we would all be dead. Everything would be gone. Or maybe then I would find Sensui myself. I wouldn't care.  
  
"You're scared. I know..."  
  
"I've been scared for quite sometime now Kurama."  
  
He sighed. "I know."  
  
But our conversation was suddenly interrupted. One of the Ura-Otoko hands had grabbed me again and was clutching me so hard that I could barely breath.  
  
"Let me go Itsuki!"I cried.  
  
"You were going to try to kill me again..."he said with a sinister look on his face.  
  
"I couldn't even if I tried to let me go."  
  
"Let her go!"yelled Kurama.  
  
The grip was starting to get harder. The pain was getting worse and I couldn't breathe. Was this it? Was I going to die now?  
  
But as soon as I knew it,the Ura-Otoko had let me go. My ribs felt like they had been broken and I couldn't move. As soon as I knew it,Kurama was by my side.  
  
"Kurama...?"I asked. I was in so my pain.  
  
"I'm here..."he said in a calm matter.  
  
"Itsuki...what the hell is wrong with you...?  
  
"Don't try to move,"Kurama said as he put his hand on my ribs and started to heal me. And as soon as I knew it,I was feeling better. "Feel better?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine now."  
  
"I'm going to let you go,"said Itsuki.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're no use here. And plus I don't think you can handle what's in store. You should."  
  
"No. I promised Kurama I wouldn't leave his side." I looked at Kurama. "Kurama?"  
  
"You don't have a choice."  
  
At that moment the tunnel started to give way. I couldn't see anything. And then about 10 seconds later I was by the gamemaster's cave. But I knew that there was no point in going back there now. It would mean certain death if I went back there.  
  
"Nicole!"shouted a voice from behind. It was Koenma.  
  
"Koenma?"my ribs were still hurting,and I was still having a hard time moving from the fall.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"Just a little..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Kuwabara,Hiei,Kurama and I were swallowed up by this thing. Itsuki is controlling this Ura-Otoko. And as soon as I realized,I was back here again. Itsuki tried to kill me."  
  
"Can you get up?"  
  
"I think I can." I tried to get up,but I stumbled. It was hard enough trying to stand with my ribs still hurting. It was a good thing that Botan was with him. Without her help I wouldn't have been able to get out of the cave.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Feeling better?"asked a voice as I started to wake up. It was Genkai.  
  
"Genkai? Oh...what happened?"  
  
"Looks like you feel asleep. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better. Thank you."  
  
"Kurama did a nice job trying to heal that wound though. Do you remember anything?" asked Botan.  
  
"Yes. Quite a bit." I put my head back.  
  
"Nicole?"  
  
"Leave her alone,"said Genkai. "She needs rest."  
  
Rest was the least thing that I needed at the moment. The only thing I needed was to be by Kurama's side. But I couldn't move. My ribs were still kind of hurting. What the hell is going on in there,I thought. Please come out and tell me what is happening in there Kurama. I want to know. I want to know so badly...  
  
I looked to the sky. It was so quiet and peaceful. Please don't leave me Kurama. I want to be with you if the worse possible thing happens.I love you. I love you so much. I'm in so much pain right. But the pain will go to my heart if you leave me. Please help Yusuke if you can. If he leaves,then we all we die. 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Well,here I was. In a truck by the cave. The barrier could break open any time now and I wasn't with Kurama like I had promised myself. Oh well. I couldn't go back there now. It was too late. Plus my ribs were killing me because of what Itsuki had done to me.  
  
Most of the pain had gone away,but my fear losing Kurama was still here. I missed him greatly. I wanted to go back in there. I wanted to be with Kurama so badly. I didn't care what was going to happen. Come back to me Kurama,I thought. I need you. I need you by my side right now.  
  
I looked below me. There was Amanuma. My eyes then widend. Why the hell was he out here? He wasn't alive. Were Genkai and the others planning to bury him or something? Just looking at his face scared me. I couldn't believe that Sensui had done that to a harmless little child. Maybe Sensui wanted to keep the boys hopes up or something.  
  
But I didn't want to know the answer to that right now. I was just too scared. I missed Kurama too much. I was going back in that cave,and nothing was going to stop me. I didn't care about dying. I got up and started heading for the cave,but Genkai stopped me.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?"she asked.  
  
"I have to go Genkai. I have to be with him,"I said as I kept going.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere. I know how much Kurama means to you,but you know shouldn't risk your neck for something like this."  
  
I stopped.My ribs were still hurting me. I then fell on the ground,knees first. I wanted to cry. I was so scared. I was willing to risk anything right now.  
  
"Are you ok?"Botan asked as she came over to me.  
  
I started into the cave,my hands around my ribs. "I promised Kurama I would stay by his side. I'm scared Botan. He means the world to me. I don't want to loose him." I got up,but I stumbled. Botan caught me though.  
  
"Let me take you back to the truck. You need rest Nicole."  
  
I looked at her and nodded. She then took me over to the truck. I looked up and stared into the wide open space again. The sun was starting to rise.  
  
I didn't wonder about one thing though. Koenma had such a determined face on when he left me and Botan. What was going to happen? I wanted to know. But I knew that Genkai was right. I didn't need to risk my life for something like that. I need to be smart right now. I knew that Kurama was going to be ok.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ten minutes later,I realized that nothing had happened and we were still safe. But I knew that wasn't going to last long. The tunnel could open any minute. I decided that I wasn't going to wait any longer. I had to get inside that cave.

I could hear noises from where I was sitting. Sensui and Yusuke must still be fighting,I thought. Please don't die Yusuke. We all need you right now. But the person who needs you the most right now is Kakyo. You can't leave her.

I hopped from the truck and went straight to the cave. Everyone was asleep and I was very quiet. The seeds that Kurama had planted inside the cave were still working,which was good enough for me. I didn't want to get lost.

Please be ok Kurama,I thought. Please still be alive. I'm coming Kurama...I'm coming...


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The lights were starting to flicker. Oh no,I thought. This isn't good. Oh god I hope I'm not too late! This goddamit lights need to stay on or I'm seriously going to get lost.

But as soon as I knew it,something strange had happened. I couldn't feel Yusuke's energy anymore. No...He can't be...It isn't possible,I thought. He can't leave us now! And there I was. In the open. And there was Kurama,Hiei,and Kuwabara,standing over his body.

I just stood there. I didn't know what to do or say. What was I supposed to do? I knew that I couldn't heal him,he was already dead...

"Nicole...?"said Kurama as he turned around. He walked over to me,took me by the hand,and ran.

I wanted to know where we were going. But as soon as he got in the woods,he stopped. "Let me go back there!"I yelled. "Let me see him." I attempted to slap him,but he caught me by the arm and hugged me. I didn't know what else to do,so I just cried.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....It's ok. Calm down now..."

"Let me heal him..."

"There's no point. He's already dead..."

"Kurama..."

"C'mon. You need to go home. You need to get some rest."

"I want to know what happened. Please tell me."

He shook his head but said nothing. He put his hand on my face and we embraced. I felt so safe with him. I felt like nothing was going to happen.

But I knew what was going to happen. We were all going to die. The demons were going to come out and kill us all. But not us. Not Kurama and I. He was going to save me from dying. I didn't care if I was going to be a demon or not,I just wanted to stay with him.

"I want you to get out of here,"he said.

"No Kurama! I promised on my life I would stay with you. I don't want to leave you."

"And I don't want to risk loosing you."

"Then were would I go?"

He fell silent. He knew all along that if I stayed her then I would surely die. "Wait for me..."

"What?"

"Go to Spirit World and wait for me there."

"No....Kurama,I love you."

"I love you too."

I felt fear covering my whole body. I was scared to lose the one person in the world that I had left. The one person in the world who I loved. I would fight by his side until the end. I didn't care about dying. I cared about him! I love him...

"Please do what I say."

"And what if you don't come back? How am I supposed to deal with you being gone? You're the only person in this world I love Kurama..."

He hugged me and we embraced again.

"Just don't leave me Kurama. I want to get married."

"So do I. That's why I love you."

"Please don't leave me...I don't want to do lonely anymore. I was lonely for 12 years of my life. You're my only hope. You give people hope Kurama...don't you know that?"

"You gave me hope too..."

"What?"

"I thought I would have died if it had not been for your help,but there is something you do not know."

I was silent. I know what he was talking about."

"I don't care if you turn into a demon Kurama...I'll still know it's you.."I then fell asleep on his shoulder.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Kurama!"yelled a voice in the distance. It was Keiko. "There you are." She stopped and looked and Nicole. "Is she ok?"

"Yes. She's fine,"he said. "She just needs some rest."

"Where's Yusuke?"

He sighed. He didn't want to tell Keiko what had happened. "He's in the cave. Just keep going down the path of the lights."

"All right. Thanks,"and she ran off.

Kurama then took Nicole's body and headed back to her house.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The next morning I woke up lying on the couch with Kurama at my side.

"Kurama...?"

He kissed my forehead. "I'm here."

"Shouldn't you be out fighting?"

"Nothing has happened yet. And when something does you need to leave ok? Botan will come and get you."

That made it sound a lot better than what he had described earlier last night. "Ok."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Just as long as you don't leave me."

"I'll try not to. But I can't promise ok?"

I nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I had better go now. I just need to make sure you were going to be all right." He then got up and left the house,which was now silent and calm. And here I was,just waiting for something to happen.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Soon after Kurama had left there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"I yelled,hoping that it wasn't Botan. I didn't want to leave for Spirit World just yet. But to my surprise it was Keiko.

"Hi..."she said to me as she opened the door.

Oh god,I thought. She must have found out about Yusuke,I thought. "Keiko...what are you doing here?"I asked as I sat up.

"Yusuke's dead..."she said as she walked over to me.

I nodded and said nothing. "Kurama didn't tell you?"

She shook her head. "No. I found out when I went inside the cave."

"As so did I. He didn't tell me what happened."

"That what I wanted to know."

"Keiko,I'm so sorry,"I said as she sat down on the couch. "Where's Botan?"

"I don't know. I ran off as soon as I saw Yusuke."

"We're going to have to leave Keiko."

"I'm not going to."

"What?"

"I want to stay here and die so I can be with Yusuke."

I looked at her straight in the eye. She looked so scared and so lonely. I know how badly she loved Yusuke. This was going to be hard for her. "No Keiko. Yusuke wouldn't want you to do something like that."

"He won't be able to come back to life again. I can just tell..."

I didn't know what to say. He had already died once and came back. What was going to happen now?

"Tell me what's going to happen Nicole. I need to know."

I shook my head. "I don't know Keiko."

"I want to see Yusuke again!"she yelled.

I hugged her and tried to comfort her between sobs. "Shhhhhhhhhhh...It's going to be ok Keiko."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I fear for Kurama too. I love him so much. But I know that he wouldn't want me to die. That's why I'm going to Spirit World where I can be safe. I know how badly you want to see Yusuke again. But maybe something will happen. But right now you need to go to Spirit World--." I looked over my shoulder. She was asleep. There was another knock on the door. "Come in!"I yelled again. It was Botan.

"Nicole...we need to go,"she said.

"Help me with Keiko."

"Oh dear. She found out didn't she?"

"Yes. We need to get her there while she's still asleep or she'll try to stay here and get killed."

"She said that?"

"Yes."

"We had better go then." She then helped me with Keiko and after that we were on our way to Spirit World.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

So,here I was. In Spirit World,not knowing what was happening. I wanted to go down there. I didn't care if I was going to die. I wasn't afraid of death. I was afraid of what was going to happen to Kurama if I didn't get down there to help him.

Botan took me to my room as soon as we got to Spirit World. She told me that it would be wise if I got some rest. But that was the last thing I needed at the moment. I didn't want to be here at all. But I was here because of what Kurama said. I was here because I loved him.

So far,nothing happened down on Earth,even though Yusuke was dead. I was glad too. Please be ok Kurama,I thought. I don't want you to die on me. I love you so much Kurama. You mean everything to me.

"Nicole?"Botan asked as she opened the door to my room.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

I sighed and thought to myself. Am I supposed to tell her the truth? Do I have to tell her how much I want to be with Kurama? "No..."

"What?"

"No Botan. I'm not ok. Let me go down there..." I got up and started to walk out of the room,but Botan grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?!"

"Do you see this fear in my eyes Botan? I fear for the only person I care about right now. The only person who loves me the most,is somewhere getting killed by Sensui. I need to go down there and help him because I love him. I promised him that I would stay be his side. Now move!" I shook her arm off and started to make a run for it,but I was stopped by Koenma.

"You aren't going anywhere,"he said. "You should be honored that Botan brought you here,or you would be down there,just getting ready to be killed like everyone else."

I didn't know what to say.

"I know you're scared Nicole. We all are."

At that moment I let my emotions come out again. Koenma hugged me again as I started to sob again. "God I'm so sorry..."

"It's ok..."

"I didn't get to see what had happened to Yusuke. But now I can feel wants happening down there. I don't want Kurama to die. I love him."

"But you're going to stay here for the time being until everything is over."

And when will that be,I thought. When everyone is dead? When I have no one else to care for. When the love of my life can not be by my side anymore? I want to know Koenma. You know everything,so tell me dammit!

"Go get some rest. You really need it." He then walked off and said nothing.

I didn't know what do them. Should I listen to him,I thought. Maybe I should. But then again,maybe I should ran away.

But soon Koenma stopped. "You want to know what happened? Yusuke took his life because he knew he couldn't win. I was there. I saw everything because I attempted to stop Sensui myself. I wanted to take him down with me for eternity.

I helped create Sensui so I thought I could go down with him. But Yusuke thought that wasn't my decision to make,so he asked Sensui to kill him....and....that's exactly what Sensui did... If you want to know where Kurama is now,he's down in Demon world with Hiei and Kuwabara hoping to kill Sensui." And with that,Koenma disappeared.

"You didn't know about this did you Botan?"

She shook her head. "No. I went to see King Yama,and then I went back down to Living World to get you and Keiko."

"Oh."

"But you had really better go and get some rest."

I nodded and went back to my room,with the fear still covering my body.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I went back to my room and sat on the bed. The only thing I could think about was Kurama. Please be ok Kurama,I thought over and over again. I just want you to be here with me. I need someone to tell me that I don't need to be afraid anymore. I'm scared Kurama. I love you.

I looked down at my ring and smiled. This was the only thing that was keeping me alive at the moment. It was the only thing that was making me happy because I could think of all the good times I had with Kurama before all of this crap happened. I remembered when I first met Kurama.

::Flashback::

So,here I am,at school,I thought. It's my first day of high school and I'm scared to death because I don't know anybody. I just transferred here from Germany because I got to keep my house. My parents are dead and I have nothing to live for. So why the hell am I here? Because my stupid relatives still want me to get an education,that's why.

I was late to almost every class on the first day. I knew how irritated my teachers were, but damn this school is big. I know I'll find my way around this school one day. And then,there he was: Kurama.

He and I had class together. I think he noticed that I was late and he asked me if he could help me around nice it was my first time here,I nodded and said sure. And I guess he fell in love with me,because it's been that way ever since.

::End Flashback::

I still wanted to know what was going on down there. I sighed hard while I sat on the bed. I didn't want to think about anything bad. I didn't want to think that the only love in my life was going to leave me. No,not Kurama. It couldn't happen. I wasn't going to let it happen. I didn't want to break my promise to him,but then again,he knew that this was the best thing for me so I wouldn't get hurt.

I soon heard footsteps coming down the hall. I looked and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was Kurama!

"Kurama!"I said as I ran into his arm and he kissed me. "Why aren't you down there fighting?"

"Because..."

I looked into his eyes,and the fear rushed back into my body. "No Kurama....please. Don't do this."

"I don't have a choice Nicole."

"Then let me come with you."

He shook his head. "No. I told you to stay here."

"I don't care if I die."

"And I do care if you die."

"But I don't want you to leave me Kurama."

He hugged me and kissed me again.

"Why do we have to live like this?"

"Because it is our fate..."

"I don't care about that anymore Kurama. My fate has been made up."

"No it hasn't Nicole."

"I don't care if Sensui kills me Kurama."

He shook his head. "You don't know Sensui Nicole. He's a lot stronger than you think."

"Then stay here with me! I don't want the love person in this world who loves me to leave me now. Not now Kurama...."

"I'm sorry Nicole,but like I said before,I don't have a choice,"and he walked off.

Was I being stupid just standing here not doing anything? Isn't this the part where I run to him and tell him to stop or something,I thought. No...because I can't do that now. If he leaves me,then he leaves me. I have to face that fact now,even thought I don't want to.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I went back to my room,not knowing what to do know. Wasn't this the part where I run after him? I couldn't. It was too late now. He was already gone. Botan and Koenma would probably freak out again if I tried to leave. I don't want that to happen. But I miss Kurama....and I can't help it. Don't they get that? I love him!

I started to remember a year ago(or more)when we were at the Dark Tournament and Kurama almost got killed by Karasu. God I was so scared. I remember crying and Yusuke holding me back,and yelling because I wanted to be with Kurama,no matter what the chances were,even if it meant having to die. But this felt different. I don't know why,but it just did.

As I sat on my bed,I looked at my ring again. Kurama,do you know how scared I am right now,I thought. Do you care at all? Are you thinking about me at all right now? Are you hoping that I'm not going to do something stupid and run away from here? I felt like doing that before...but I don't know if I can do that anymore. Is it because I'm scared? I just wish someone could answer my questions.

"Nicole?"it was Botan.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

She sighed. "King Yama has decided to...."she paused not knowing whether to go on or not.

"Just tell me Botan. If it has to do with me,I'm fine with it."

"It's not about you...It's about Yusuke."

"Oh."

"King Yama has decided to take him off the case. He sent out the Spirit Defense Force out not too long ago."

"Are you serious."

"Yes I am."

"We have to do something then Botan!" I wanted to make a mad dash out of the room,but Koenma had come in.

"There's no point Nicole,"he said.

"And why not?"

"Because you'll never be able to change my father's opinion."

"Have you tried talking to him."

"I did,"said Botan.

"And?"

"I didn't really do anything."

"Well that's just great." Especially since my lover is out there getting killed,I thought. Then you might as well let me leave! "I have to do something."

But Koenma wasn't going to stand for that,so he grabbed my arm. "Nicole,you have to stay here. If you leave now,my father will banish you from this place and you'll have to die like everyone else!

"You think I give a damn about that?!" I pushed him away from me,and started to run from him,but I was stopped by a tall figure. It was King Yama.

"You should be honored to stay here young lady,"said King Yama.

"Yes sir,"I said as I bowed down to him.

"I know how much Kurama means to you. He would want you to get hurt now. That's why he brought you here."

I nodded and didn't say anything. What was I supposed to say?

He smiled and looked down at me and smiled. "You shouldn't be scared of my either,you're a guest here."

"I have a question sir. Why did you take Yu--."

"I will not answer that question on several occasions. That runt has been far too much trouble,"and walked off.

"See. What did I tell you?"asked Koenma.

"Shut up Koenma.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard what I said. Leave me alone."

I went back into my room,hoping that there was another way to do this. How could King Yama do this,I thought. How in the hell can he take Yusuke off the case? Doesn't he know how much Keiko loves him? He couldn't do this at a time like this.

"Hey..."said someone behind me. It was Yusuke!

"Yusuke!"

"Shhh..."

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you."

"But...how can I see and hear you?"

"Botan created you,remember?"

"Oh yeah....Right..."

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I need you to make sure Keiko doesn't do anything while I'm here."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go talk to King Yama."

"Yusuke,you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because King Yama wants you off the case."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yep."

"Oh god. You aren't kidding."

He started to head for the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to King Yama. We need to sort things out."

"Yusuke no!"I said as I pulled him back.

"What are you doing?!"

"What if he says no?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Yusuke. If King Yama says no then you'll never come back and Keiko will never get to see you again. Lie low for a while."

"You know as well as I do that I can't do that Nicole."

Dammit,I thought. He was right about that. This was Yusuke for cryin' out loud. I couldn't stop him from doing something like this. "All right. Go."

"Promise you'll take care of Keiko for me?"

I smiled. "Yes. I promise."

"Thanks,"and he disappeared.

"Nicole?"Botan asked as she came into the room.

"Yeah?"

"Was Yusuke here?"

"Yes. He just left."

"I thought I heard you talking to him. We have to find Koenma at once."

I shook my head. "No Botan."

"What?"

"Yusuke decided to do this on his own. Leave him alone." Then I thought about something for a second. "You didn't already tell Keiko he was here did you?"

"Well...yes..."

"Oh great! Nice goin' Botan!"I said as I ran to Keiko's room. I ran to her room as fast I could,hoping she was still there. I opened her door,and to my surprise,she was still there. "Keiko...?"

"Nicole...what are you doing here?"she asked.

"Thanking god you're still here."

"You thought I ran off?"

"Well...yeah...I guess so."

"Where is he Nicole? Tell me! Where is he!"she yelled.

"Hey now. Calm down",I said as I walked into her room.

"But I want to see him. I want to see now!"

"I know you do Keiko. But you need to wait."

"Then why did Botan tell me he was here?"

"I don't know why Keiko. But you can't see him right now."

"Does he really care about me Nicole?"

Oh god,I thought. Now she's starting to act like me. I hate it when she does that. "Yes he does Keiko."

"Was it his idea?"

"About what?"

"That I'm here...Was it his idea?"

"I don't know Keiko."

"You want me to talk to her?"asked Botan.

I gave a huge sigh of relief. "She's all yours,"I whispered and I walked out of the room.

"How did he get in?"asked Koenma as I closed the door.

"Oh god Koenma. Don't do that."

"How did he get in?"

"I don't know Koenma. He just came into my room and we talked."

"His talking to my father."

"And...?"

"It doesn't look like they're making much progress."

"Then I'm going to see King Yama,"and I made dash,hoping that Koenma wouldn't follow me.


End file.
